Secrets and such-Drarry fanfiction
by FanfictionFullsuit
Summary: Draco and Harry. After the war, its calm until Harry gets a fanclub, and is always being followed by at least 50 fangirls. Draco now has no friends, and gets lonely to find Harry in an unexpected place. (rated M for late, later, later chapters :D (no yaoi till chapter 4, sorreh D:))
1. Chapter 1

~Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy fanfiction~

Secrets and such~

Days like this just have to suck. Draco, seventh year at Hogwarts, found life getting harder. Mentaly, and sometimes physically. Draco wasn't strong. Nor was Harry. They had been both having problems with school. For instance, since the war was over, Harry had a fanclub, and was being followed every ten seconds. Draco, had been more lonely then ever. Crabbe and the rest had their own lives now, and Draco wished they still hung out with him to kick some people's ass.

During the war, he and Harry had accually bonded. Well, not just 'talking'…more physically. Yeah, you know what I mean. Don't pretend you don't like yaoi. It happened. So anyway, Draco had only thought it had been because they needed it, meaning it didn't mean anything. But now, for some odd reason, Draco wanted Harry more than ever. And he really thought he loved Harry. Draco woke up in potions class, in the desk far far in the back, where he was not noticed. He hadn't talked to really anyone in a while, other then a "Hi" to Crabbe now and then, when he wasn't busy. Draco sighed and took his books as class ended, passing Harry in the halls. Harry was followed by his many fangirls, and maybe even fangirls. But Harry hadn't noticed Draco staring at him like a school girl crushing on a boy. Draco had thought for a moment about joining in with the fangirls, then quickly pushed his thoughts away.

Draco walked quietly down the hall, to the Dining hall. He sat down, sighing. He looked around for anyone, anyone to talk to him. He saw some of his former friends, but they seemed too busy to achnoledge him. '_wow.'_ Draco thought '_I really don't have anymore friends, do i?'_ he sighed, and got up, proceeding down the halls to the slythetrin common room. To Draco's surprise, Harry was in the common room. "Potter. This is _slytherin_ common room." "Oh hi Draco" "Did you not hear me? Out." "I have to get away from them…." "What?" Draco replied, looking slightly confused. "The god damn fangirls! You see how they try killing me! Following me around all day!" Harry snapped, sighing. "Well maybe you shouldn't have saved the stupid world." Harry giggled to what had seemed to be a joke. "I'm serious Potter." Harry had imedately stopped laughing and looked at him slightly frightened. "What?" "Nothing." Draco growled and sat on the coutch next to Harry. Harry sighed and patted Draco's head, smiling at him.

Draco had moved to the edge, avoiding Harry's totch. "You used to love it when I patted you." "This isn't during a war anymore." "So?" Harry replied, looking at him willingly. Draco sighed and moved into Harry's lap, putting his head on Harry's lap. Harry smiled down at him, and slicked Draco's hair all the way back. "I used to think it was cute when your hair was like that."

"I was twelve Potter." "And?" "I hate it when you give me a one word response." Harry giggled, and Draco growled at him. Harry leaned down while petting his hair, and kissed him. Draco hesitated, then kissed back deeply. As they were doing this, professor Snape walked in, and gasped in shock. Harry pulled away from Draco, and jumped off the coutch. "What is i-" Draco looked up to see Snape, and jumped up aswell…

((~THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER 2 SOON SORRY THAT ITS SHORT ^u^))


	2. Dorms

Draco looked fearfully at Snape. Snape had turned to walk away, until he ran in, grabbed Harry by the arms, leaving Draco. Snape dragged Harry back to his dorm, where he threw him in. Harry sighed and jumped into bed. Shit. Snape saw them S-n-o-g-g-i-n-g. This outcome wont be too good. Harry pushed his face into his pillow as Ron woke up. "Harry? What are you doing up?" "I'm not. Goodnight." "Harry?" "What Ron." "I know your with- or like Malfoy." "How'd you figure?" Because I see the way you look at him" "Ron…" "Don't lie to me." Ron snapped, growling at Harry. Harry Sat up, "I didn't ask for this to happen, Ron!" Harry slightly raised his voice. Ron Layed back, sighing. "Piss off." Harry fell back into his bed, and fell asleep.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

Harry sighed, and threw his robes on. No classes today, but he didn't have time to sleep in. He had to go see Draco. Ron was still sleeping, along with most of the Gryfindoors, so he quietly snook out of the dorms. Harry walked a long way to get to Slytherin dorms. Draco had told him the password a while ago. So, Harry, quietly, walked past the doors. All of Slytherin had gotten their own rooms for each person, so it would be difficult to find Draco's. He looked past the doors, until he found one that had 'Malfoy' scratched into the door. Harry silently opened the door, to see Draco, sleeping in his bed.

"Draco." He whispered as he closed the door lightly. "Draco!" Harry said louder. Draco rolled over tiredly. Harry sighed and came over to the bed, shaking him. "Hey." Draco rolled over to see Harry. "Meh…hey." Draco said lowly. Harry slightly smiled, remembering what happened the night before. "What did Snape say to you yesterday" Harry asked curiously. "Just to not let Gryfindoors in" "That's it?" "Yeah. I was surprised too." Harry kissed Draco's cheek, holding his hand. Draco blushed and made room for Harry to lay with him. He nodded and snuggled up with him warmly. They haven't snuggled in a while, and plus- it was kinda weird, knowing them, you'd think their enemies for life and stuff, but here they are, snuggling in a small dorm in Slytherin. Wow, how weird this was. How weird, indeed.

To Harry's surprise, he woke up again, still snuggled with Draco. Draco, however, was awake already. Draco smiled at Harry, who was rubbing his eyes, and fell of the bed. Draco laughed as Harry stumbled onto his feet.


End file.
